


Pure Suit

by canoeisaliar



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Bottom Cris, M/M, Top James
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar
Summary: Cris is a powerful President, and one day he encountered  James in a bar.Usually he like to choose the elder one, because Cris likes to be fucked and dominated. But James just so cute~After one night stand, Cris left the hotel. Three weeks later, he met James in a Business party...





	

配对：James Rodríguez/Cristiano Ronaldo  
分级：NC-17  
摘要：总裁罗发现他的一夜情对象正是他的商业合作对象

“Ronaldo先生。”

“……Rodríguez先生。”

他们交错的指尖在空中稍微停顿了一秒，Cristiano的眼底写满了震惊和迷惑，James露出一个腼腆的微笑，接着，他面前的男人眯起眼睛。

男孩，不，男人穿着一件高级的珍珠灰色的西装，剪裁精良，头发整齐地梳着，那让他和Cris印象中的样子完全不同，如果不提那双温柔而下垂的狗狗眼的话，Cris绝对不会认为这个男人是那个三周前抱着他在套房度过了荒淫的一天的男孩。

他们在长桌上落座，Cristiano感到他的脸本不该这么滚烫，Ricky碰了碰他的胳膊，“你怎么了？”他很敏感，一向如此。Cristiano摇了摇头，Ricky的脸上仍然挂着一个狐疑的眼神，他将视线短促地抛给坐在他另外一侧的年轻男人，Cristiano感到他的脸烧的更厉害了。

穿着西装的男男女女陆续走进大厅，律师和记者们紧随其后，文件和合同被有条不紊地整理交接着，新闻发言人正等待着签字仪式的开始。

Cristiano稍微，只是稍微装作不在意地侧过头，James正双手交握盯着台下，当他意识到Cristiano火辣辣的眼神时，他转过头，而Cris迅速拧起眉毛，James的脸也有些红，而Cris心乱如麻，他很想大声质问James是不是一个骗子，或者这一切都是阴谋。

见鬼的谁也不希望一夜情的对象是你未来三五年的战略合作伙伴。

Cris喉咙发紧，James的眉毛动了动，但Cris迅速收回了视线。

记者们都扛着摄像镜头，他们谁都不想在这样的场合出丑。文件被递到他的面前，Cris迅速翻阅着，视线几乎没有在具体的某个字上停留就签下了名字。

三周前他在俱乐部遇到James，那之后他们交换了联系方式，Cris已经很久没有如此放松过了。他不是那种喜欢一夜情的人，只有偶尔才会去俱乐部放松自己，而那家俱乐部是他的私人领地，完全是他的类型，Cris对那儿有十足的信任。

Cristiano踏进俱乐部大门时，James正穿着一件棒球衫坐在桌边，看上去就像在等什么人，而Cris通常不会选择如此年轻的男孩，他喜欢更年长的，他喜欢被占有，喜欢被压在身下，喜欢被揉碎在怀里。但James看上去干净而纯真，并且几乎是在Cristiano一出现在俱乐部就用火辣辣的视线看着他，有那么几次Cris看着他时，男孩的眼底写满了浓烈的爱意，就好像他已经喜欢Cris足够久了似的。

说这没有取悦到Cris一定是假的，所以当James终于走到他面前问他愿不愿意和他走时，Cris眨巴着眼睛，只稍微犹豫了一会儿就点了点头。

他一定是疯了，Cris躺在床上想。男孩从浴室里出来，带着湿润的水气压在他身上试图亲吻他的嘴唇时，Cris突然想到了什么，抬起胳膊挡住了他，“等等，嘿，你多少岁？”不管怎么说，Cris不想犯罪，他不是那种会在情欲高涨时忘却一切的人。

“我成年了。”男孩稍微动了动被浴巾包裹的胯部，Cris脸红了，“你要看我的证件吗？”他的声音里带着揶揄的笑意，软软糯糯地接着问，“我能亲你吗？”Cris努力掩饰自己下身的反应，真见鬼，他被这个男孩蹭了蹭就硬了。

“你喜欢我。”男孩带着亮晶晶的眼睛指出，Cris伸手抱住男孩的脖子：“闭嘴！”

当男孩将他翻过去，用膝盖顶开他的双腿时，Cris浑身发软，不住颤抖，“叫我James。”男孩在他身后热切地恳求，Cris迷迷糊糊地点头，抬起臀部，男孩的手压着他的腰线，下一秒，他的双手环过Cris的胸膛，抚摸着他的胸膛，感受着他的心跳，伴随着男孩的下身一沉，他让自己完全没入Cris的身体。

“操！”Cris发出嘶声，又痛又爽的感觉迅速传遍他的全身，而男孩不住地喘息，“对不起，我，我忍不住。”他的声音里带着羞愧，可动作完全没有停下来的意思，肉体撞击的声音在高档套房内回荡，Cris把脸埋进柔软的枕头里，这感觉该死的好，就仿佛他是被人全心全意地爱着似的。

“Cris！”Ricky在他耳边轻声低喃。

Cris茫然地回应了一声，将手头的文件递给他，James给了他一个眼神，Cris绷起脸，这他妈就是彻头彻尾的谎言！James Rodríguez完全知道他是谁，而他是故意的，故意去操他的生意伙伴，而该死的谁都知道这有多危险，Cris甚至开始怀疑他是否留下了威胁他的证据。

他们传递着一份又一份文件，每一位股东都需要在文件上签字，Cris没有再让自己心神恍惚，Ricky已经担忧地看了他好几眼了。当下一份文件通过James的手传过来时，他们的指尖触摸到彼此，Cris颤抖了一下，迅速躲开了，James没有说话，但他的视线火辣辣地锁定在Cris的脸上。

“Cris，我不是……”

Cris打定主意不理他，James很快闭上了嘴，但当另一份文档被他递来时，Cris花了至少几秒钟才将它硬拽过来，男孩固执的厉害，Cris让自己的视线落在James明亮的眼珠上。

签字仪式结束后，Cris喘了一口气，他们的负责人正在台上发表讲话，James微微向他靠近，当Cris感到James的手指找到了他的手指时，他倒吸了一口了冷气。

他试图抽回手，但男孩拉的很紧，而厚重的帷幕完全遮住了他们的手，但如果不是现在所有人的视线都集中在讲话的主持人身上的话，会有人敏感的注意到他们的座椅靠的太近了。

“Cris，我不是在骗你。”James对他说，完全是耳语，听上去可怜巴巴，Cris动了动眉毛，男孩的手毫不放松。等到二十分钟的讲话结束后，James站起身，完全一派自然，接过另一份文件。

发布会结束，Cris走出门，James正在应付某位记者，而Ricky走到他的身旁，“这不是个好主意。”他说，看上去有些苦恼，“我当然知道。”Cris说，他的心脏正在胸腔里以比平时稍快的速度一跳一跳。

这该死的怎么会是个好主意。Cris回头看了James一眼，他正和他的董事们在一起，James给了他一个热切的眼神，Cris按下电梯的关门按键。他们到达豪华自助午餐间的时候，Ricky正示意他给他说清楚这一切，“你和James Rodríguez有什么关系？”Ricky盯着他，“Cris，天啊，你可别告诉我你们搞上了。”

“八九不离十吧。”Cris为自己找了个位置，苦巴巴地回答，Ricky正瞪着他，“我以为你会更理智一点。”“我是！我可没想到他会是股东的一员，我是说，我见到他时还以为他在读大学。”Cris接口道，“我们会受多大的影响？”

Ricky叹了口气，“这事很不好处理，你明白吗，或许你们得谈谈，让这一切都到此为止了，你觉得这是个好主意吗？”

“不能更好了。”Cris点了点头，宾客们在自助餐厅里来来往往，Ricky很快就加入了另一场洽谈中，人们为他们的合作而感到兴奋。Cris早就说过这是个大单子，他甚至动用了他在曼彻斯特的资源，如果这场合作能顺利进行，Cris的事业会更上一层楼。

James很快就上楼了，当他看到Cris时，他们冲着彼此扬了扬香槟杯。Cris在会场的一角给自己找了个位子，他得好好思考一下这一切，等他放下酒杯准备去自助餐桌边时，James出现在他眼前。

“Cris。”

而Cris挑起一边眉毛，“听着，你有什么目的？”他开门见山，但听上去有气无力，“我恨你骗我。”

“我没骗你。”

“撒谎。”Cris哼了哼，James的眼底闪动着一丝受伤，而那见鬼的让他于心不忍，于是他闭上嘴，“解释，从头到尾。”他说，而James如果有尾巴的话几乎都要晃动起来了，接着他开始快速地讲着来龙去脉。

这是个相当简单的故事。

简单到，Cris可以将它归纳为“James对他一见钟情”，但时间得提前上好几年，提前到Cris去哥伦比亚的一次旅行中。

“你喜欢我？”Cris瞪大眼睛。

“我是为了你来到马德里。”男孩可怜巴巴地说，“我爱你。”

Cris噎住了，他几乎说不出话，脸涨得通红。

“你得理解我，我从没想过可以在俱乐部遇到你，这和我计划好的不一样，我只想离你更近一点，但我没想到你会真的出现在俱乐部，简直就像春梦成真。”他说，脸有点红。

“春梦……”James看着他，脸色微红，而Cris咀嚼着这个词。

他们在餐桌边用餐时，Cris咬着叉子，“我朋友叮嘱我这一切都得结束。”他说，放下餐巾，“你说的对，如果我一开始就知道你是我的合作对象我不会和你……咳，上床，这听上去太不得体了。”

“那你现在呢？”James可怜巴巴地看着他，声音软软糯糯的，正在用刀叉折磨盘中的羊肉，Cris稍微动了动，“我可不喜欢吃羊肉。”“什么？”男孩迷惑地看着他，Cris喝了一口低度香槟，“但如果你说的都是真的，我是说，尝试看看也没什么不好。”

他的脸可能有点红，上帝，他已经很多年没脸红过了，那或许是因为很多年没人跟他说过“我喜欢你”“我爱你”之类的情话，而Cris猜测他内心肯定还住着个小女孩，而他本来以为她都已经失踪很多年了。

James的眼睛亮了。

Cris不自然地咳嗽了一声，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，男孩低低地喘息了一声，“上帝，我已经三周没见过你了。”他的声音里带着一丝埋怨，但眼睛看上去闪闪发亮，“你能去我家吗？我是说，结束后。”

“为什么不是现在？”Cris再次露出了自己的舌头，舔了舔嘴唇，而男孩的脸几乎红的不像样了。

Cris走进卫生间的时候没人察觉到异常，记者们早已散去，而James只稍微等待了一会儿就闪身走进卫生间。而他几乎在一进门就立刻将Cris按在了墙上，高大的男人浑身发软，口干舌燥，“不得不说，James，你穿着西装还挺火辣的……”

“唔，谢谢。”James对他说，正隔着他的衬衫吮吸他的乳头，“上帝，你是我的了，不敢相信。Cris，爱你，爱你。”James表白道，像只小狗似的在他的胸前磨蹭，Cris发出一串呻吟，James再次咬了一口他的乳头，Cris嗷嗷叫了一声，“这是犯规！”他眼眶湿润地呻吟，但等到男孩褪下他的西装裤并迅速给了他的勃起一个力道适中的捏揉时，Cris的一切抗议都化作了无声。

Fin.


End file.
